Benutzer:JSXD121518
Über mich Wenn ihr noch was wissen wollt könnt ihr ja fragen ^^ Glaub sowieso nicht das das jemand ließt aber... Jessica Schneider ~ Jessie oder (Alex/iel) Ich bin 18 Jahre alt. Ich liebe alles übernaürliche aber kein suchti oder hardcore-fan. z.B. Engel, Geister, Dämonen, Monster im ganzen, Kräfte...usw. Hab zurzeit ein Kaninchen (da die anderen beiden im himmel sind) Jup...Liebe Musik und meine Freunde. Meine Lieblingsseite: https://www.fanfiktion.de/Supernatural/c/101083000/1/updatedate Und ja ich bin recht normal wie man bemerkt hat. Tja das wars dann auch. Oder wenn noch jemand ließt mal was witziges... Schreibe deine 12 Supernatural Charektere auf und schreibe was dazu-> My top 12 Supernatural-Charaktere 1. Luzifer 2. Gabriel 3. Crowley 4. Chuck 5. Balthazar 6. Dean 7. Sam 8. Bobby 9. Kevin 10. Charlie 11. Michael 12. Ruby 1. Hast du jemals eine 6x 11 Fanfiction gelesen? Möchtest du eine lesen? - DeanxMichael - Hab ich soweit ich mich erinnere noch nie und muss auch nicht unbedingt sein. 2. Denkst du 4 ist heiß? Wenn ja, wie heiß genau? -Chuck? Naja eigentlich schon. Ich meine er ist GOTT! 3. Was würde passieren wenn 12 Nummer 8 schwängern würde? Erst mal geht es garnicht das Ruby Bobby schwängert wenn dann anders rum. Und wenn Bobby Ruby schwängern würde...Oha. Komische Vorstellung. Was soll man da schreiben -.- 4. Kannst du dich an eine bestimmte FF über 9 erinnern? - Kevin? Als Neben Charkater. 5. Würden 2 und 6 ein gutes pair abgeben? -Gabriel und Dean? Naja in den meißten FF´s keifen sie sich zwar an aber eigentlich würden sie gut zusammen passen. Sie essen beide voll gerne, machen scherze -die manchmal nicht für andere witzig sind- und sind heiß!!! 6. 5x9 oder 5x10? Warum? -BalthazarxKevin oder BalthazarxCharlie? Naja ich währe für ersteres. Kevin könnte so jemanden wie Balthazar gebrauchen. Obwohl mit Charlie´s Humor währe das bestimmt auch witzig. Vorallem stell ich mir es lustig vor wenn die beiden in Oz gegen das Böse kämpfen. 7. Was würde passieren wenn 7 Nummer 2 und 12 beim Sex erwischen würde? -Wenn Sam Gabriel und Ruby beim Sex erwischt? Oh.mein.Gott ich lach mcih schlapp.Ich glaube er währe geschockt, gekränkt und unentschlossen. Sowohl Gabe als auch Ruby passen zu Sam ist ja fast wie in nem schlechten Film. Meine Liebe und mein Liebhaber im Bett. Ich daneben. 8. Schreibe eine Plot-Beschreibung einer 3x10 Fanfiction. -CrowleyxCharlie? Na gut...Er will unbedingt das Buch der Verdammten aber eine gewisse Rothaarige ist schlau und wickelt ihn um den Finger. Nur leider ist der König der Hölle bestens vertraut in dieser Art von Spielchen. 9. Kennst du eine 1 x 8 Fluff?(FF wo das Pair unschuldig dargestellt wird. Händchenhalten, ect.) -LuziferxBobby? Ähhh....Noch nie gesehen. (Will ich auch irgendwie nicht ^-^) 10. Denk dir einen Titel für eine 7x12 H/C FF aus (HC= Hurt and comfort. z.D verletzten und Trösten: einem Chara geschieht etwas schlimmes und ein anderer hilft und tröstet ihn) -SamxRuby (again^^) Ruby verarscht Sam nach strich und Faden. Nicht nur hat sie ihn Amageddon auslösen lassen sondern hat ihn auch noch für ihren Vater betrogen. Dean versucht alles mögliche um seinen kleinen Bruder wieder auf die beine zu helfen und entwickelt dabei gefühle die er immer versuchte zu verdrängen. 11. Was für eine Handlung würdest du nehmen, wenn du willst, dass 4 Nummer 1 entjungfert? -ChuckxLuzifer? Also...erstmal WTF! und zweitens... Chuck kann es nicht mehr mitansehen wie sein Sohn alles und jeden zu hassen scheint. Eine Lektion scheint da doch angebracht zu sein. Immerhin ist er Gott und es wird schon ok sein wenn er seinen eigenen Sohn seine Unschuld als Engel raubt.... .... ... O_o 12. Hat einer deiner Freunde eine FF über 3 gelesen? - Über Crowley....ne die lesen keine FF´s. Schande über sie! 13. Hat einer deiner Freunde eine FF oder Fanart über 11 gemacht? -Nope. Michael nicht traurig sein :D 14. Würde einer deiner Freunde eine 2/4/5 FF schreiben? -GabrielxChuckxBathazar? Immernoch nein aber klingt ganz Interessant. 15. Was würde 10, in einem großartigem Moment der Leidenschaft, rufen? -Charlie? Irgendwas Fantsay mäßiges vielleicht? (Sry kenn mich nicht so aus) Aber alternativ ganz altmodisch ...Oh gott? 16. Wenn du eine 1/6/12 FF schreiben würdest, welche Warnung würdest du erwähnen? - LuziferxDeanxRuby? Verräterische Schlampe mit Vaterkomplex, Ehemaliger Erzengel ebenfalls mit Vaterkomplex und Narzistischer Jäger der erst schießt bevor er fragen stellt und....ebenfalls mit Vaterkomplex. Therapiegruppe zu empfehlen. 17. Was wäre ein guter Spruch für 10 um 2 an zumachen? - ChariexGabriel? Erstmal wird das kaum passieren da Charlie Lebisch ist aber um Gabriel anzumachen...Ich hab Schokoladensoße und bin offen für alles. 18. Wann hast du das letzte mal eine FF über 5 gelesen? - Balthazar? Nur als Nebencharakter und das ist schon etwa 2 Wochen her. 19. Was ist Nummer 6's super geheime Macke? -Dean´s? Naja ich würde ja sein Baby sagen aber das ist ja nicht wirklich geheim... Vielleicht das er einen winzigen tick hat Amgeddon auszulösen und wieder zu beheben? Wenn das nicht zählt (Weil es auch zu offensichtlich ist nehm ich das er Sam zu sehr bemuttert und ihn manchmal nichts zu traut) 20. Würde 11 Nummer 9 vögeln? Betrunken oder nüchtern? -Michael würde Kevin NIE vögeln. So viel Alkohol exestiert nicht. Einfach nein. 21. Wenn 3 und 7 zusammen wären...wer wäre dann Seme? -Crowley und Sam? Eindeutig Crowley er liebt es doch die Kontrolle zu haben. Sammy tut mir Leid bei der Fantasy der KingohHell. Obwohl Luzi währe schlimmer. Mit sicheheit. 22. Luzifer und Sam^^ sind in einer glücklichen Beziehung bis Sam mit Chuck abhaut. Voller Liebeskummer hat Luzifer einen One-night stand mit Michael und eine flüchtige Affäre mit Ruby. Danach befolgt er Balthazar´s Rat und findet seine wahre Liebe in Crowley. -Wow. Was soll man dazu noch sagen? Aber der Anfang ist immernoch am besten .•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•. ✴Ein paar Zitate, die ich schön finde✴ -„Engelchen im Herzen, Teufelchen im Blut und der absolute Wahnsinn im Kopf!“ -„Mir ist es egal, ob du schwarz, weiß, hetero, bisexuell, schwul, lesbisch, klein, groß, dick, dünn, reich oder arm bist. Solange du nett zu mir bist, bin ich nett zu dir. So einfach ist das!“ -„Das Leben ist wie ein Schachspiel. Weiß ist das Leben, schwarz der Tod. Weiß beginnt, schwarz gewinnt.“ -„Besser ein freier Teufel als ein gebundener Engel.” -„Du siehst die Welt nicht so wie sie ist, du siehst die Welt so wie du bist.” -„Es ist ein großer Fehler zu denken, dass ein Mensch immer gleich ist. Ein Mensch ist nie lange derselbe. Er verändert sich ständig. Nicht einmal für eine halbe Stunde bleibt er derselbe.” .•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•¸¸.•*¨*•. "Nein,lass mich, ich kann das! ..... Oh, kaputt." "Du hast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. . .Oh,ein Fussel!" "ES IST WEG!" - "Hast du schon gesucht?" - "NEIN! ES IST WEG!" Fünf mal in der Woche fängt mein Tag mit "Boah,ich hab kein Bock.." an. "Ich wusste es!" - "Wirklich?!" - "Nöö." "Wie war dein Wochenende?" - "Hell,dunkel,hell,dunkel,Montag..." "Ich riskiere lieber, das alles runterfällt,als zweimal zu gehen." "Ich beiße" - "Jaja is klar, AUA, spinnst du?!" "Ja, ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Stell dich hinten an.." "97% der Schüler verstehn kein Mathe - ich bin bei den anderen 5% " "Gerüchte über mich?! WOW ... muss mein Leben interessant sein... "" "Ich spreche fließend Ironisch." "Was du auch machst, mein erster Gedanke ist eh pervers." "Was im Leben fehlt ist die Hintergrundmusik..." "Diskutiere nicht mit Idioten, denn sie ziehen dich auf ihr Niveau und schlagen dich dort mit Erfahrung." "Aufräumen? Was ist das? Ist das ansteckend oder gefährlich??" "Wo ist mein Keks?"-"Keine Ah-"-"GIB MIR MEINEN KEKS!"-"Jaja... "Ich werde auf GAR KEINEN FALL.." - "Keks?" - "Okay, ich tu's." *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Du: "Kannst du mal den Ofen anfeuern?" Ich: "GO OFEN, GO!!" Du: "Nein, du sollst ihn anmachen!" Ich: "Na Ofen, heut schon was vor?" Du: "Alter, schmeiß jetzt den Ofen an!" Ich: ..."Mit Steinen oder wie jetzt?" Du: "Bring ihn zu laufen!" Ich: "LAUF OFEN, LAAAUF!" Du: "Na los, steck ihn schon an!" Ich: "Bin aber gar nicht krank." Du: "DU SOLLST DEN VERDAMMTEN OFEN IN BRAND SETZEN!" Ich: "Warum magst du ihn etwa nicht mehr?" Du: "Vergiss es, ich machs selbst" -.- Ende ... ^-^ Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * http://de.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Luzifer * http://de.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel * http://de.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Chuck_Shurley * http://de.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Erzengel * http://de.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Nur_in_meiner_Fantasie * http://de.supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/M%C3%A4nner_der_Schriften_Bunker